Digimon Overload
by trureadur
Summary: Lycanmon is abandoned by his Tamer and is broken by it he recovers after meeting you favorite neighborhood Vixen Renamon who is also findinf problems with her Tamer these two join up after renamon is abandoned and now both forge a brighter but darker future together...but evil is lurking behind them wanting them for darker purposes with they falter or rise up it...they will fall
1. Chapter 1

**Outlook on Life**

Digimon/Human Talking: "what are you doing?"

 _Digimon/Human Thinking: 'its obvious its smelling flowers'_

Digimon/Human Shouting: "OMG FLOWERS!"

 **Digimon Attacks: "Pyro sphere!"**

Pairings: OCxRenamon

 **Official Disclaimer: i do not own any Digimon characters from the original Digimon series, nor do i own the manga anything related to or referencing of many other fanfictions, Manga, or Anime Japanese or otherwise are not intentional and is purely Coincidence. please understand that i had no intention of stealing anything you have labeled as yours since i have not read nor have i seen anything matching a description of anything i place within the story. However any OC'S, names, Abilities, conceptions and storyboard i place within the story are of my own design i will try to follow canon plot but many changes will occur such as an example: renamon getting Kyuubimon form early for one reason or another. Also Good criticism and reviews are welcome with open arms flames However must remain off my page for i have no use of them. I've done my research and i know what i'm doing in regards to this fic so stating i clearly don't know what i'm doing and that i'm an idiot purely makes you the child of this argument and as such i have to reason to listen. if you wish to start problems with how i write my fanfictions then take it up with someone who has the emotional capacity to care for i do not.**

 **Side note: this is purely a dark Godlike fic many personalities will be changed and each character will be developed based exactly on a real life scenario meaning any Character with bad childhoods will of course be Darker in personality. Digimon as well will also have adjustments such as power levels since i feel as a fan of the original series that they downsized many Characters strength. do not worry for i will make the enemies stronger as well depending on the exact character but otherwise i'm playing with the bond between a Tamer and their Digimon and what could truly happen instead of the redeeming crap they always do. expect some character to be Killed of because it will be essential to the plot.**

 **P.S. this is a purely OC fanfiction with the OC or OC'S being the protagonist there will also be pairings but for now it is OCxRenamon this will not change unless you want me to make a harem. if so then i will only allow three more girls and they can be from other Anime as well once i have received the three females i will place a poll for the top three.**

 _When a group of people act out against the world the world either gets rid of them or ignores them deeming them beneath its power but when just a few do the same the world lashes out claiming injustice and seeks to not only destroy but to humiliate -Drago_

 **Outlook On Life**

by

Trureadur

 **Chapter 1: Broken and the lonely Howl of the Lycanmon!**

it was raining in Shinjuku city a literal thunderstorm that soaked any Citizen outside to the bone and flashed of lightning raced across the sky illuminating the shadows of the city briefly and bathing everything for those short few seconds in a venomous purple light. this went unnoticed by all who lived in this city all but a few individuals but before we focus on them lets focus on one sole individual taking cover beneath a roof extension in an alley.

the figure was tall even when sitting down knees pulled close to its form to keep the cold away it reached a height of five feet show it was possibly six or seven in height but it was hard to tell. the lightning flashed briefly bathing the Alley in a unearthly glow which revealed a Dull crimson eye to the world as the figure stared down at the shattered remains of a device known to anyone as a D-ark. but what was strange was not the D-ark but the figure which with another flash of lightning revealed it to be a Digimon but not just any Digimon but a Lycanmon the Rarest Existing Digimon other than the DigiGnomes. another flash allowed anyone how looked into the Alley to take in his features revealed it to be a bipedal Wolf-like Beast Digimon with black fur adorning its body while crimson red Scars covered its lower jaw, neck, chest, and stomach. the creatures tail was five feet in length an also had black fur it was currently wrapped around his feet he wore what seemed to be army camouflage pants with a utility belt that held five grenades on the left and five on the right. a forearm protector covered his left arm while his right arm shined with a dull rusty grey gauntlet that looked to be hastily put together with bandages and duct tape and gave the appearance his right arm was larger but it wasn't it covered his entire arm up to his shoulder. a single black eye-patch covered his left eye which showing his eyes was damaged on sitting next to him underneath the roof was a Double-edged Broadsword a long as he was tall. it currently was covered in Rust around the edges and yet was still sharp which was shown at the tip stabbed into the ground partially.

now this brings us to the next question why was digimon so Rare sitting in the Alley staring lifelessly at the broken D-Ark at his feet.

Well lets take a step back a few hours when the storm started up shall we

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

 _"you useless pile of Data!" came a shout from a young fourteen year old girl with curly blond hair, green eyes, and freckles adorning her cheeks "you were supposed to win! not get stabbed through the chest with your own sword!"_

 _"But Annie i-"_

 _"no! i dont want to here excuses thats all its ever been when i got you" the girl shouted as she stomped her foot "excuse after excuse! you promised you were strong and you broke that promise"_

 _the Digimon remained kneeling resting one arms across his knee and his head bowed though he dared to look up "Annie if you would just-" he head jerked to the left as a resounding slap echoed through the Alley. he turned slightly fearful eyes to his tamer and wanted to shrink under her furious gaze but he remained still, unmoving._

 _"no you listen here lycanmon" Annie whispered her tone as cold as the air from the coming storm "i don't want to see you, i don't wish to hear you, i do not wish to ever think of you" she ripped the D-Ark from her belt and threw it onto the ground "from now own i hate you". she then lifted her foot bringing it down and with a resounding crack the D-Ark shattered._

 _Lycanmon could only stare as the D-Ark broke Just like his Heart before his body and mind went numb so he didn't feel the few droplets of rain splashing against his fur nor did he notice his now former tamer walking away nor the tears falling from his eyes. all he saw and felt was nothing but a numb chill as he ignored the now downpour of rain soaking deeply into his fur matting it down against his body showing he was a lot thinner than you'd expect._

 _he moved for the first time hours but that was to sit underneath a convenient roof extension taking off his weapon so it wouldn't bother him and there he remained staring with eyes that lost their life at what was the bond between partners._

* * *

 **[Flashback: end]**

contrary to popular belief Digimon are not just piles of Data constructed by computer nerds in the human's world to fight and die for their tamers in fact that whole debacle is a farce something given to the people to hide the truth. the truth, in fact, is that Digimon are as real as anyone and its the environment they live in that brings that statement to the light where it was once hidden in the dark.

you see the Digital world is just that a world connected to earth by use of the humans server system in order to create 'tunnels' or pathways that allow Digimon to bio-emerge in the human world. this is in fact where the argument comes into play in the Digital world they are in fact data but it is that way in order to prevent entire species from dying out should they be killed in a fight. from this Digimon can 'level up' as much as they want to become stronger and will have no worries of dying because they would just reform and continue to get stronger. but when a Digimon feels its strong enough it takes one of the many 'tunnels' where it then Bio-emerges and it is here that they in fact become flesh and blood like us and can die like us all the same.

the reason is in the name itself bio-emerging the simple act of a Digmon strong enough to cross over enters our world via a tunnel but what many don't know is that in order for any Digimon to properly survive it must change its Data into a real genetic structure complete with unique DNA. once this change is complete said Digimon is free to wonder the human world until it gets into a fight where a digital field surrounds the opponents temporarily changing them to their data forms so when they die they are sent back to the Digital world to start over or if they are absorbed.

so you see Digimon are as real as any human so it stands to reason why any Digimon Such and Lycanmon can feel the same heartbreak when their tamer denounces their partnership and the bond they shared. let continue

Lycanmon finally once again had decided to move thoroughly soaked with rain he sneezed before standing up to his full height of 7 feet grabbing his sword and sheathing it to the holstering on his back he slowly but gently picked up the broken D-Ark. even now as he stared up to the slowly ebbing rain and the sun shining through from above the Alley his dead expression remained. pocketing the D-Ark safely in the hidden pocket of his Gauntlet before jumping out of the Alley and onto the roof in a single instant he started walking ignoring his wet form in favor of finding someplace he could rest or at least try to come to terms with his problem. what he didn't take notice of although with his emotions dying out his senses have been deaden as so well he didn't notice a vulpine fox like beast creature watching him before vanishing and heading back to her tamer.

[Rika's house Midday]

Renamon as some would know to call her species as was her name as well landed on the roof of her tamer before with amazing agility gripped the edges and swung herself into the room already falling into the same kneeling position as Lycanmon from earlier. her ears twitched hearing the sound of running water and was content to wait which didn't take long as Rika walked out towel wrapped around her young 14 year old body.

Rika herself didn't acknowledge the fact her Digimon was in the room having been used to the routine since she first arrived so she continued on with her business mentally smirking at the fact Renamon was so obedient. she casually got her clothes on before standing in front of her Digimon arms crossed and face devoid of emtion.

"so how many of them have you found?" Rika asked calmly

"at least five Rika the other signals vanished before i can find them so we will have to wait for the others to show themselves" renamon said monotone as she kept her eyes on the floor.

"hmm shame i was hoping you'd do better" Rika said but you could hear the mocking tone in her voice even if she didn't show it.

Renamon twitched it was visible just a faint flick of her tail gave it away and immediately a hand met her cheek exactly like Lycanmon though Renamon remained unmoving though you could feel the sorrow in her eyes before it was crushed by apathy.

"you are lucky Renamon that i have use of you because if i didn't id delete you or worse yet rid myself of you and the fact that without me you cant get an stronger" rika spoke coldly

Renamon nodded biting back the venomous tone in her voice as she spoke "what do you wish of me to do Rika?"

Rika started on her way to the door keeping her back to her as she spoke "keep an eye on any you deem important and once your done report back to me besides that the rest is still the same" with that Rika left shutting the door. Renamon finally alone stood up and turned to leave through the window but lashed out with a fist which tore a hole clean through the wall.

"damn her...damn you Rika" Renamon whispered as tears started flowing down her cheeks "why wont you see that i'm more than just a toy for you to break" she jumped out the window taking to the tree in the backyard and then jumping to the rooftops heading in the direction she had last seen that strange digimon head to.

* * *

 **[Shinjuku Forest]**

Lycanmon was currently walking through the surrounding forest his mind still playing back his short life Partnered with his tamer Annie and he wondered where had he gone wrong he fought, he bled, he nearly died trying prove to her he was strong. yet he just couldn't meet up to her standards he just couldn't become stronger his fist lashed embedding itself wrist deep into the tree. he pulled it out staring at it blankly as the minor scratches on his fist healed instantly but his dead eyes flashed with unbridled furious and with a roar he gripped the sword on his back which began to glow an ominous blood red color.

 **"Howling slash!"** the sword was unsheathe and swinging through the air in a Horizontal arc unleashing a five foot wide arc of energy that, as it sailed through the air cutting trees down into stumps, gave off the sound a howling wolf.

Lycanmon wasn't done, with a deep seated growl of burning hate, he gripped the large weapon with both hands raising it up above his head before bringing it down like a mighty hammer the blade now glowing the same bloody crimson color.

 **"Ominous Cut"** A literal wave of energy exploded from the blade only as it traveled it became a literal pitch black color as it decimated even more trees leaving behind a visible trench in the ground 30 feet in length that ended a quarter mile away from his position.

Lycanmon panted having nearly used all his energy in those attacks and yet the burning anger wouldn't leave so growling deeply his pulled out his desert eagles and with a whisper he fired his attack.

 _ **"Wolf Pack Barrage"**_ the energy collected in front of his gun before literal bullets of scarlet energy were fired in rapid succession like a machine gun each bullet taking the general shaped of the head of a snarling wolf as he fired straight into the ground. his eyes and his heart still burning and breaking until he couldn't gather any more energy and fell over onto the side his vision fading in and out. he saw but couldn't tell as a yellow blur appeared before him before his vision focused enough to see a vulpine fox-like face staring at him concern shining in its eyes.

 _"Angel"_ he closed his eyes finally falling unconscious missing the light red dusting renamon's cheek

* * *

 **[Renamon POV]**

i quickly forced down the blush from the Digimon calling me an Angel and gently lifted him from the ground and despite his height and the gauntlet on his right arm he felt oddly light with a bit of struggle i managed to pick up his guns and sword placing them in their respective holders. then without anymore preamble i left heading deeper into the woods away from the destruction he caused already feeling both Tamers and their partners quickly closing in as well as Bio-emerging Digimon and i didn't want to get in the crossfire. i finally stopped after carrying him for 2 miles and during that time i couldn't keep the cold fury from my eyes as i clenched my jaw.

the Digimon was really underfed i could practically feel his ribs was the forefront thought on my mind whatever that tamer did to him wasn't deserved as i had noticed faint but recent scars from various sharp objects littering his body beneath his fur and forced myself to look away.

 _'he was abused'_ i thought sitting across from him _'but unlike him i still have my tamer even if she is a heartless bitch'_

i started taking in his features and silently admired his pristine form aside from his malnourished state. black was pretty much the main color adorning his fur covered body with red visible scars on his jaw, chest, neck and stomach the grenades if i remember the name right sat on his belt five on each side totaling to ten. the eye patch showed permanent damage and while both the gauntlet and sword looked rusted the fact remains you could still see a sharp edge to both and would still prove deadly.

'all in all' i thought 'he doesn't look half bad'

i was broken from my thoughts when i heard a groan and i thanked the sovereigns for our accelerated recovery.

* * *

 **[Normal POV]**

Lycanmon awoke allowing his eyes to look around the clearing a dull gaze seen from within as he wondered how he had gotten here in the first place then his eyes landed on the only other occupant in the small clearing and once he had spotted her a bit of life returned to his eyes. he stood up an action mirrored by the vulpine female and he reached for his sword on his back though before he could draw it an inch a pair of claws were at his throat which belonged to the female showing at anytime she wants she could kill him.

"I'm here to talk" Renamon began "at least let me have that courtesy"

Lycanmon nodded reaching up to the clip that held the leather holster to his body and as he unclipped it the sword and guns as well as the gauntlet vanished a flurry of Data leaving him with just his camouflage shorts, utility belt and grenades as well as his forearm protector.

"why do you want to talk?" He asked his tone blank which made Renamon mentally flinch but she kept her exterior calm.

"I've been watching you" Renamon started "and I'm glad i found another who was in the same situation I'm currently in"

Lycanmon's dull eyes widen just a bit before they narrowed his dull lifeless eyes now burning again with fury his Finger twitching minutely showing he really wanted to punch or tear anything just to calm down. he flinched feeling soft hands grip his and he mentally noted the small callouses the depicted training but other it wasn't to bad he stared down the the 6 foot female Digimon and he calmed once he spotted the concern shining in her eyes.

he roughly pulled his hand away "i don't wish to talk about it" he turned away intent on walking away but his progress was halted when he felt a pair of gloved arms wrap around his torso and a body press against his back.

"i know it hurts but forcing it down doesn't help anyone" Renamon whispered her eyes gaining a melancholy gaze "if there was anything i learned from watching humans is that you need to let it out and talk about it"

Lycanmon was shaking not from rage but from fighting back the tears stinging at his eyes wishing to be released he was strong but even he wanted a friend something he hoped he could find in the human Annie but that dream was shattered. he felt something staining his cheeks and reached up wiping it and choked back a sob when he realized he was now crying he felt the female Digimon shift to hug him front the and it was like a dam had burst. without meaning to he cried harder wrapping his arms around her lithe frame and hugging back the only sound between the two was Lycanmon's cried of a broken heart.

Renamon herself cried only silently when she realized how bad it was for him as her logical mind allowed her think and she realized because of his wolf like feature and genetic make up upon entering this world he was a pack Digimon by nature alone. to Lycanmon Annie was his alpha and he was willing to risk everything to make her happy but the human broke that trust by breaking their bond and as such he was now a alone in the world. she hugged him harder when she felt him slump over and looking she realized he had fallen asleep the emotional distress tiring him out. she gently set him down against a tree before gaining a determined glint in her eyes she need to do this right if she had any way of making sure her plan worked but first she needed to get food. so with a small sigh mentally dreading interacting with her trainer she vanished using her impressive speed to get back within an hour since she was pretty far from Rika's home.

* * *

 **[Rika's Home]**

Rika waited patiently for her Digimon and was rewarded when Renamon seemed to just appearing kneeling when she just deactivated her cloaking powers this made Rika snort before crossing her arms.

"was that meant to impress me cause if so i'm sorely disappointed" Rika spoke coldly "so what have you found?"

Renamon remained unmoving as she answered " i found Digimon in particular recently abandoned by his tamer for being weak" she paused before continuing "i found this odd since i haven't seen this particular one in the digital world so i followed and slightly amazed by his abilities"

Rika gained a slight thoughtful look "go on"

Renamon nodded "i watched him unleashing multiple powerful attacks in the forest in his rage induced state and watched him decimate both trees and the earth around him"

Rika tilted her head "so that's what that wave of power was from earlier"

"i waited for him to at least calm down before i approached him for a battle but i didn't get the chance once i sensed other opponents and bio-emerging Digimon closing in on its location" Renamon said making sure to leave out the fact she actually talked to him for a bit "I'm going to try to attempt to sway him to your side he could be of use to us in the end"

Rika nodded "That's seems reasonable but for now leave him be we have Digimon to fight"

Renamon nodded leaving out through the window before quickly jumping in through the first floor window mind quietly she entered the kitchen keeping her cloak on so Rika couldn't see her and grab as much food as possible before leaving not bothering to shut the fridge in her haste. Rika came down moments later only to cock an eyebrow at the open fridge and mentally side bout senile old grandmas but she shut the door anyway then left locking the door.

* * *

 **[Three weeks later]**

'Three weeks' Lycanmon thought as he sat on the edge of one of the taller buildings in Shinjuku watching the stars his usual dead expression filled with sadness 'Three weeks and i still cant get over it'

he of course was still referring to that broken bond between him and his tamer which, as he no longer cared, only filled him with overwhelming sadness instead of the usual burning hate he had. During those three weeks as well Renamon was worming her way closer to his heart an action not entirely rejected as he found kinship in the fact he wasn't alone in his plight but he still was unsure if he could let her get any closer. While Renamon, he had no real problems with, was glad she provided a shoulder and someone to talk to after his bouts of rage and sadness it was her tamer he wasn't fond of and he will remember the first time he met her.

* * *

 **[Digimodify: Flashback 1 week earlier]**

 _Rika sighed in aggravation as she waited at the park for her Digimon to show up with a possible pawn for her to use and already its been close to an hour with no sign of either showing up. Rika already started making plans to punish Renamon for such insubordination once they arrived home maybe one of the Cattle prods she saw in the store will help keep the monster in her place. Her thoughts of punishment were broken when the trees ruffled and appearing before her kneeled but outside of arms reach so Rika couldn't lash out so easily was Renamon. Following her was dull thumping and an even taller Digimon emerged from the treeline making Rikas eyes widen a bit Renamon was tall easily reaching seven feet in height but this Digimon next to her had to be a head taller and he was hunched slightly. She shook her head lightly before an instinctual smirk appeared on her face._

 _'so you must be the Digimon Renamon was talking about' Rika thought her eyes roaming his eyes and muzzle for any expression but found a dead eyes staring back "i must say i'm sorely disappointed"_

 _Again she found expressionless eye boring into her own but it did little to unnerve her believing in her arrogance that he would do no harm with Renamon around at least until he spoke._

 _"and i'm sorely disappointed someone as strong as Renamon is even partnered with you human" came the dead but growling retort_

 _Rika growled her eyes flashing with a dangerous glint "id be careful with your words Digimon" the unbidden venom in her tone_

 _Lycanmon tilted his head "and what can you possibly do to me" his expression turned sad "break me...i'm already broken...attack me...you cant do much without your Partner" he sighed somehow the sigh projecting his sadness across the park "if you kill me id welcome my death with welcome arms..anything to escape the hell i'm in while in this world"_

 _his sadness turned to anger as his hands twitched and his fur rising in agitation "a human with such loathing, arrogance, self-pity, and false superiority should DIE!" his shouting statement enforced as he lunged at her claws extended to rip her to pieces._

 _Rika froze eyes wide as her life flashed before her in a few seconds she knew she couldn't dodge he was moving to fast compared to the much slower Digimon she and Renamon faced she closed her eyes on instinct awaiting the blow._

 _But none came._

 _She dared to open her eyes and gasped silently as she spotted large black claws as thick as and long as her arm inches from her face and was shaking twitching to grasp at whatever it could to cause damage. she stared past that her vision focusing on renamon who stood with her back to her arms outstretched as if to protect her and while she couldn't see her face Rika was sure Renamon was glaring at the bipedal Digimon. she was wrong since in fact Renamon was staring at him with eyes portraying her sadness but it wasn't even that which had made Lycanmon pause._

 _it was in fact the three thin trails of blood on her face that made him pause and his eyes focused on his outstretched arm and could see small drops of blood on his first three claws he grew confused._

 _"why?" was his simple question_

 _Renamon gently grabbed his arm pulling it down before pulling him into her embrace nuzzling her head into his fur "Because i believe she can change she has had problems as a child problems i do not know of but i want to show her that there are people out here that care for her"_

 _Lycanmon grunted his eyes becoming sad again before the dead expression returned which made Renamon mentally cringe knowing it was going to take a lot to get through to him especially with this growing feeling in her chest which scared her a lot._

 _Lycanmon gently pushed Renamon away before turning his back to them intent on heading back into the forest "i am sorry Renamon but i can not agree with this i'm to broken and unable to put my trust into a human" he turned his head back to her letting his eyes flash with hate "i want nothing to do with her even if your her partner" with his peace said he ran back into the forest quickly vanishing amongst the trees bushes, and leaves._

* * *

 **[Digimodify: flashback end]**

He sighed again pushing that encounter back in his head and continued to stare up at the stars before he spotted the moon making him grin sadly before standing up and stretching out his stiff muscles from sitting.

'its amazing' he thought still staring 'that something so sad could shine so bright' he gave a chuckle 'the moon truly is a beautiful thing the humans have amongst their faults'

the he turned sad again as tears began to fall mentally wishing he could still have Annie back to have a purpose again he clenched his fist before inhaling deeply and let out the most hollow, sad, heartfelt anger filled howl he could muster. it traveled long and far through the quiet city filling those who live with poverty and have less than others with the same emotions. homeless, orphans, unemployed, men and woman who were on the receiving end of a bad relationship all started to cry once they heard his howl they felt hollow from losing their purpose. they felt sad without parents, angry from losing their jobs, shattered when their significant other broke their hearts but the howl didnt end as they thought when it finished echoing across the sky.

no.

what started out as a lone cry was soon join by a chorus wolves both wild even the stray dogs and cats and few abandoned digimon joined in his mournful cry creating a symphony only those connected to such emotions could understand. **(AN: imagine Wolf links songs but slower and sadder)**

he fell silent finally losing his breath and soon the city fell silent the strays, the wild wolves, the homeless, orphans, unemployed, heartbreak fell silent each and everyone staring up at the moon in understanding. then one by one each began to be filled with determination and while they never knew nor would they ever find the mysterious creature capable of producing such a sad song they would thank this being for showing them they were not alone and will push on if only to make their lives better.

Lycanmon continued to cry wishing things were different but he knew they wont change that she wont change or accept him but then an image would flash showing him Renamon's said but understanding face which made him smile.

he never noticed an equally crying Renamon as she hugged her legs close to her body after listening to such an emotionally filled cry from not only Lycanmon but every single living creature that felt just as he felt.

 _'you are hurting so much Lycanmon'_ she thought as she turned her tear filled gaze to the moon _'until now i've seen the moon as a reflection of myself cold and unfeeling but now..now i see its because while it shines bright it is sad and alone even with many stars surrounding it none could give the moon that feeling of never being alone'_ she stood silently her paws clenching as she gained a determined glint _'i now know see your pain Lycanmon'_ she placed an paw over her heart _'and while i dont understand this feeling in my chest now i will be your sun holding you close and giving you warmth to prove to you that im with you every step of the way'_

before she could leave the filling of dread filled her being making her turn to a skyscraper which was covered in ice and a digital field her eyes widened once she realized why she felt such dread.

 _"Rika"_ it was whispered and even if Renamon didn't feel much for her Tamer she still believed she could show her a better path if only to make her more tolerable and without much thought sped off becoming a blur or nearly vanishing as she pushed herself to reach the tower before she may lose Rika to whatever Digimon was after her.

* * *

 **[Frozen Tower]**

Rika had just finished listening to IceDevimon's deal and personally she was very interested as it benefited her all the way a More powerful partner than Renamon, and said Digimon matches her personality to a t. But something held her back a feeling she didn't want which was Directed to her Digimon.

Happiness.

such a disgusting emotion and a feeling she doesn't enjoy as it usually leads to her being betrayed or left behind by someone or something and she would gladly be rid of it but she couldn't. deep down she actually cherished Renamon going to such lengths to prove she was meant to be her Digimon but her logical mind stepped in and proceeded to beat down such a feeling.

Renamon would just leave here after she was strong enough just like her father and of course her _mother_ Renamon would just do the same once the opportunity presented itself.

Speak of the devil and so shall he appear.

Renamon in all her glory appeared before Rika slightly crouched and claws curled ready to shred as her eyes became twin orbs of chilling ice that made IceDevimon laugh mockingly.

"it seems you've finally revealed yourself Renamon" IceDevimon said casually as he waved his arm over at the frozen prey he captured "Like the decor..hehe...i think ive outdone myself..HAHAHA!" he laughed uproariously.

Renamon ignored the Digimon and turned to Rika "are you alright?"

Rika scoffed "of course i am i was thinking over IceDevimons deal he presented to me and i have to say its very tempting"

Renamon allowed slight confusion to cross her face "deal?"

IceDevimon decided to interrupt "the deal was if i could defeat you and absorb your data i would become her Digimon and we both would Rule over this pathetic world"

Renamon looked shocked before schooling her features and asked Rika in her most devoid tone of voice "is this true Rika..were you actually considering this"

Rika scoffed "i might unless you prove you can defeat him then it prove to me that i don't need to consider such things"

Renamon glared at the ice digimon before getting in a more battle ready stance determination burning in her eyes to prove herself

 **(fight same as canon except for this part)**

Takato, guilmon, henry, and Terriermon were all frozen completely since Takato tried to use his D-ark but IceDevimon thought ahead and froze everything all the way he turned to a bloody and beaten Renamon who was trying to get up and continue to fight.

"my my" he mocked as he stalked over to her slowly "it seems you cant live up to your tamers expectations such a shame" he kicked her in the ribs sending her into the wall where she laid still before starting to get up which made IceDevimon raise an unseen eyebrow in surprise "oh so you still have some fight in you might as well take a look at your Trainer look upon her and see if you earned your right.

Renamon couldn't help but listen and her eyes widened upon seeing the look of disappointment and utter loathing for her failure to win showing on Rika's face and her heart shattered.

"r-rika..i"

Rika turned away and scoffed "Don't bother Renamon you failed me and as such i no longer have use for you anymore IceDevimon finish her and absorb her data her power might provide a good boost for my new partner"

IceDevimon smirked "with utmost pleasure" he form a single spike of ice as long and thin as his arm with a very deadly point and it gave of mist like fog from it cold alone he then drew back the spike ready to throw it like a spear "now..DIE!" he threw the strength and speed creating a light swoosh noise.

* * *

 **[Bleach OST: Number 1]**

Renamon close her eyes as the weapon closed in on her she was resigned to her fate accepting she would die here hating Rika and never knowing if her feelings for Lycanmon would ever be true.

 **"Howling Slash!"**

her eyes opened upon hearing the familiar howl from a very familiar attack and she watched as the speed missile of ice split perfectly down the middle piercing the wall on either side of her. But she wasnt focused on that she was focused more on the fact Lycanmon a Digimon she knew for only three weeks stood with his back facing her gauntlet on and his sword in hand both shining as if it just came out of a shop.

"L-lycanmon.." she called out her voice strained from screaming in pain only to go quiet when he raised his hand

"its okay Renamon for now rest gather your strength i will protect you from here on out" Lycanmon spoke gently

"Why" was her whispered response

he turned to her and grinned "i dont know i just want to...and i like this feeling to protect you with everything i got and make you you always smile" he chuckled "you are pack mate now in my eyes for you were willing to protect rika with everything you have the same thing i would have done for my tamer but now I've found you to protect"

Renamon's eyes widened before she felt a surge of power run through her finally being accepted by anyone as a partner even if it was Lycanmon was enough to allow her to digivolve.

 **Renamon Digivolve to Kyuubimon** came the auto mated voice from Rika's D-Ark

in her place stood A Mythical Beast Digimon, Renamon's Champion level form, which resembles the legendary kitsune hence the name and as big as a small car. yellow fur still dominated her form with a white underside as well as her feet, and the tips of her tail and ears. a large rope capped with gold orbs wrapped around her neck adding onto her mythical look and the yin yang symbol stood proudly upon her forehead. her markings on he face resembled more like jagged whiskers.

Icedevimon forced down the urge to flinch as Kyuubimon's power skyrocketed to high champion level higher than his own mid level power before another power unleashed itself making his eyes widened considerably.

 **Lycanmon Digivolve to Diremon** was the automated voice coming from Lycanmon's broken D-Ark which slowly turned to pixels and vanished.

in place of the 7-8 foot tall Bipedal wolf was now a huge wolf-like beast creature black fur was predominant and hence the name Dire he resembled the Direwolves from legend and he was the size of a small truck. his Gauntlet as vanished becoming armor which covered his head, shoulders, his spin and ribs his bushy wolf like tail also had armor which was adorned with spike just like the rest of his armor. to menacing golden eyes glared at Icedevimon as Diremon growled deeply and dug his claws into the ice in fury.

Kyuubimon fought down a blush as seeing this form admiring the power exuding from him which rivaled her own before speaking to him as she stared down Icedevimon "shall we deal with the pest Diremon"

Diremon grew Viciously "yes lets deal with him" he voice was deep with an even deeper growling undertone making him sound truly evil.

Kyuubimon gained the same grin as she dashed forward becoming a blur to Icedevimon and gave him a nasty headbutt sending him across the room only to be slammed into the ground creating spiderweb cracks from Diremon who appeared above him in a roll which allowed him to slammed his spike covered tail into Icedevimon body. Diremon leapt back a safe distance and good thing to as Icedevimon called on more of his power causing Ice spikes to jut out from the floor.

"i..will not..BE MADE A MOCKERY BY THE LIKES OF YOU" Icedevimon said as he stood and summoned all his energy in his strongest attack.

 **"CORODING ICE GLACIER!"** a literal wave of ice shot forward reaching all the way up to the cieling and left everything in a thicker layer of ice this made Icedvimon grin insanely "DIE DIE DIEEEEE!"

Kyuubimon summoned all her power concentrating it into her tails fanning them as they caught fire.

 **"Kitsune Foxfire!"** lashing out her tails she threw her attack which rotated into a wheel of fire and as it collided with the wave of ice it expanded and pushed the attack into a stalemate

"Time to die you bastard!" Diremon called out as his body blazed with energy

 **"White Blaze Cannon"** a white glow shined from his mouth before crimson flames exploded from his mouth in a flamethrower like fashion before it concentrated into a more solid beam and combined with Kyuubimon's Foxfire makings the combined enemy shine a white color.

Icedvimon's eyes widened _'how how HOW HOW HOW!'_ he shouted in his mind _'how can they be this strong!'_

 **"Fusion: White Foxfire Cannon!"/"Fusion: White Foxfire Cannon!"** they both called out simultanously as the attacked incinerated the ice leaving it not time to evaporate and while weakened from melting through that attack it was still enough to visibly slam into Icdevimon lifting him off his feet and into a wall where he was embedded before the attack exploded in a dome of fire which started melting the ice.

* * *

 **[Bleach OST: Number 1 End]**

both Kyuubimon and Diremon changed back both kneeling after using so much energy in their attacks which surprised them when they combined Lycanmon was the first to recover lifting up Renamon in a hug and spinning around both laughing and he set her down gently.

"are you alright renamon" he asked gently stroking her cheek earning a small smile making him grin

"i am thanks to you" she hugged him "you saved me back there and even gave me was i longed for in this world" she grinned as she saw his confused expression "you accepted me as a friend something ive been trying to to be as you where hurting inside"

Lycanmon smiled easily forcing down the memory threatening to appear _'i will no longer be bother by this pain'_ he thought as he returned the hug whispering _"I've found someone better"_ pulling away he walked to an open window now unfrozen and pulled out the picture of a smiling Annie with himself in the picture _'Annie...i don't know why you changed but while i still care for you i no longer need you'_ with final thoughts he left the picture go in the wind.

he found a purpose a better new life ahead of him and it was filled with renamon in his mind right by his side.

renamon watched with a smile as the picture flew away in the wind _'he is finally letting go..and ill be there with him'_ she stepped up to him wanting to embrace him again but it was interrupted by the sole occupant in the room.

"good job renamon not only did you Digivolve you even beat Icedevimon" Rika spoke in her cold tone trying to and failing to sound happy "though it would have been better had you don it by yourself" she glanced over at Lycanmon "he is useful im sure we can still work something out Lycanmon"

once again renamon had to stop Lycanmon from tearing the girl apart though she was sorely tempted it wouldnt end well.

"no Lycanmon ive got a better idead" Renamon said before turning to Rika "Rika..today you've broken my trust by doubting me and openly stating you would abandoned me for another Digimon because i didnt meet up to your standards" renamon took a breath "Icedevimon is still alive you may have him as you Digimon i quit and our bond is now forever broken"

Rika's D-ark glowed before it shattered in half like a heart showing the bond was broken making Rika eyes widened before her D-Ark shined becoming an ice blew color and the grey became a cold storm grey color and all her cards vanished.

renamon stepped away from a still shocked Rika "by the power of the Sovereigns you have been deemed unworthy of being a digidestined as shown by your new bond and your actions towards me and many others" she grabbed Lycanmon's hand and had him follow her "may you enjoy it until your end of days"

before they left Lycanmon suggested they absorb the dead Digimons data before Icedevimon could so he couldn't use the extra power to take revenge and she agreed their power jumped placing them at low champion level in their rookie level forms.

Takako, henry and their Digimon could only watch and were glad they treated their digimon right and were glad Rika got what she deserved.

* * *

 **[two days later]**

Two blurs could be seen clashing in the forest each clash follwed by a clang of metal before both blurs stopped in a clearing revealing two panting forms.

Lycanmon held his still unrusted sword in one hand letting it rest in his left leaving his gauntlet free for defense but he was covered in cuts and bruises from the earlier hand-to-hand combat wit his opponent. even his gauntlet and scratches and nicks from having to use it as a shield his opponent wasn't faring to well either if just slightly less then him at the moment.

Renamon stood hunched breathing heavily as she held a beautiful white katana in her right hand a single white chain flowing from the handle she two was covered in cuts and bruises more so than Lycanmon since she didnt have a shield to protect herself but she didn't want to carry such a heavy defense training her speed and strength to be faster than Lycanmon's blade. she grinned while she had the advantage in speed he made up for that with his durability and his speed in swing his sword even if he wasn't using the correct hand she huffed letting her blade become data and absorbed into her body.

"all out final clash" she asked panting slightly as she stood fully

Lycanmon let his gauntlet, sword and guns be absorbed into his body and nodded grinning ferally "i agree my vixen all out one attack full power"

both nodded they increased their power letting it incasing them in a bright light

 **"Renamon Digivolve to-"**

 **"Lycanmon Digivolve to-"**

 **"Kyuubimon!"/"Diremon!"**

both in their champion level forms the both grinned darkly as they charged their attacks putting in enough power to one shot a group of 10 champion level Digimon before both stood in a ready position.

Kyuubimon's tails flared out each engulfed in blazing blure fire

Diremon's mouth opened shining white from the intensity of his flames and they both called out their attacks

 **"WHITE BLAZE CANNON!"/"KITSUNE FOXFIRE!"**

their attacks clashed in a stalemate occasionally each would attack would push the other before settling in the middle creating a crater beneath it as the attacks started to mix forming a shining white ball of power. Both of them didn't mind as they pushed more into their attacks making the ball expanded before violently exploding in a shockwave of heat and power throwing both back into the trees. shockwave was enough to uproot trees at ground zero while other trees bent at an angle and any animal nearby was turned to ash it was silent the only noise was the steaming hiss from the molten glass the crater turned into.

a groan from both side was heard before Diremon and Kyuubimon stumbled out from the wreckage both looking worse for wear but grinning insanely. Diremon sizzled much of his fur burnt short of burnt away and his armor was red hot from the heat but he ignored it grinning widely. Kyuubimon matched his grin her rope currently on fire and was covered head to foot in burns and blackened fur one of her tails was missing showing she lost it somewhere in the attack.

"you should stop holding back Kyuubi-chan" came a mocking growl from Diremon

"only if you stop holding back as well Dire-kun" came the calm yet joking reply

he tilted his head "you think they will try to fight us now" he gestured to the many bio emerged digimon who stood there shocked as well as tamers looking to get their partners stronger

"im not sure maybe we should fight them and find out" Kyuubimon said as she stood next to Diremon ignoring their injuries

the large group bolted clearly not wanting to fight and die so quickly making the duo laugh happily. they didnt notice the dark floating eye watching them the figure on the other end grinning maliciously at the display of power.

"get stronger Lycanmon..Renamon for you will need that strength to stop me from destroying everything you hold dear" the figure grinned darkly as his eyes shined an ethereal glow of venomous purple. eye that glowed with future intent to harm once this figure ws from from his prison.

Things were going to be interesting from here on out

 **WOOOO! finally first chapter done and i managed to write in some really good parts for my first time doing this fic now to clear something up before people start flaming me and calling me insulting names just cause they couldnt fap to a pussy story. you know what i mean..either its a canon based fanfic which i say is really unoriginal so sucks to be that author or renamon falls for a stupid guilmon or a human or Digimon takato or goes lesbian with rika..mind you they are like 14 or 15 years old and its already strange with the bestial acts in the first place. anyway onto the story.**

 **YES** **im making every Digimon stronger with more original attacks as it reminds me to much of pokemon which is exactly what the anime was based on in the first place.**

 **YES** **i didnt follow the canon line because im not one to be a rip off artist of a plagarist even if i put in a disclaimer i just dont feel okay with it**

 **YES** **renamon doesnt like Rika and i dont plan on redeeming Rika i havent read a lot of fics where she actually teams up with IceDevimon who..mind you has a lot of potential being teamed up with her.**

 **YES** **many attacks will be original when pretaining to OC'S and if you have any suggestions for Original attacks for the main characters then pm me and ill look it over**

 **YES** **Takakto, Henry as well as Guilmon and Terriermon will be in the story i didnt incorporate them much because it wasnt essential for my first chapter let alon what i have going to the story**

 **YES** **im going to kill of character since i dont see why they were ever added when they didnt have any real value in the original**

 **NO** **im not killing annie...yet if many of you expect a chapter of what happened to her during the time Lycanmon was no longer her Digimon then you will find that out in my profile..hopefull in a few days as im making that a complete one shot**

 **NO** **im not using Zhuqiaomon as the main bad guy im using a much more original based on my friends OC and if you wish to take a look you will have to check his wbepage and ill be posting up the link in my profile in about a week**

 **NO** **i wont make guilmon or terriermon powerhouses or Godlike like Lycanmon and Renamon i have something better in store which i hope you like as it does deal with their chammpion level forms**

 **NO** **i wont be revealing the X-Antivirus inside Lycanmon just yet and no i wont have him activate it if he sees Renamon get hurt and he wont activate just cause he gets mad..actually it will be random tranformations like what happens when you put on Hircine's ring in skyrim before you get the curse lifted and you just randomly turn..pretty much like that/completely random.**

 **i also hope i made this chapter discriptive and emotional as well as having action cause i was trying to touch on each subject but i mostly try to focus on what i put of up for Chapter titles**

 **of course like the main titles says ill be touching on how each character based realistically on not only my life but many others who've shared their personal stories with me and how growing up certain ways makes people view the world differently.**

 **also im very Cynical and sometimes a hypocrite something ive accepted of myself and im also incredibly smart ive read many fanfics and you might see me put up a sort of quote that not only shoots down someone's logic pr belief but accept it because it merely an opinion and i know im not right..i can be wrong and incorrect as well and just like i believe i dont have an absolute i dont believe the world is absolute.**

 **here is an example: many believe strong prevails over the weak...if not for the weak the strong wouldnt survive...if all the weak is gone their is nothing to keep the strong alive and so they begin to die out..one...by...one they become weak since their are to many strong on the earth as such that philosophy is not absolute..**

 **but i digress im boring you ill have the next chapter uploaded in a week or two i put a lot of time and effort into this chapter to the point my fingers and my head hurt like i got hit by a freight train...please review and give me good criticism and i need a beta to check for grammer and spelling errors**

 **REVIEW OR ILL FIND YOU AND DRY HUMP YOU TO THE GRAVE!...ahem..sorry been up for three days on coffee trying to put this together the right way having to type then trash it..type then trash it...type then trash it..so much wasted for it to be good enough not great but good enough in my eyes**

 **finally any other females you choose for the OCxHarem MUST BE A DIGIMON if the girl is from another world i will make her one unless you can really convince me to give pairing to the other characters...and you must really convince me..like five to seven paragraphs hell give me a story on if you want me to have a yaoi pairing in this fic...i dont min yaoi but i dont like my hetersexual OC's turning gay unless its a good fic and not just pure fap material but ill galdy use already existing characters..hell if you want ill even add in your own but you must privide details and power to skill camparisons if you want your OC to have a chance...remember be detail and descriptive...also be original..now Renamon rip offs or gender bent character..research an animal in real life and turn that into a Digimon..trust me their are plent of options..since its mostly dragon resembling of domestic pets or human based digimon or avian...hell i havent even seen a Kangaroo..but i made an OC for that i Call him Kangaruromon neat uh now he is an OC im okay with you using...as long as he is either powerful of near godlike or he can live a peaceful life..but PM FIRST BEFORE YOU DO AND LET ME KNOW YOUR STORY SO I CAN APPROVE AND READ IT MYSELF**

 **that is all**

 **Digimodify: Cloak Vanishing of Authors**

 ***Vanishes***

 **Trureader out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Outlook on Life**

Digimon/Human Talking: "what are you doing?"

 _Digimon/Human Thinking: 'its obvious its smelling flowers'_

Digimon/Human Shouting: "OMG FLOWERS!"

 **Digimon Attacks: "Pyro sphere!"**

Pairings: OCxRenamon

 **Official Disclaimer: i do not own any Digimon characters from the original Digimon series, nor do i own the manga anything related to or referencing of many other fanfictions, Manga, or Anime japanese or otherwise are not intentional and is purely Coincidence. please understand that i had no intention of stealing anything you have labeled as yours since i have not read nor have i seen anything matching a description of anything i place within the story. However any OC'S, names, Abilities, conceptions and storyboard i place within the story are of my own design i will try to follow canon plot but many changes will occur such as an example: renamon getting Kyuubimon form early for one reason or another. Also Good criticism and reviews are welcome with open arms flames However must remain off my page for i have no use of them. ive done my research and i know what im doing in regards to this fic so stating i clearly dont know what im doing and that im an idiot purely makes you the child of this arguement and as such i have to reason to listen. if you wish to start problems with how i write my fanfictions then take it up with someone who has the emotional capacity to care for i do not.**

 **Sidenote: this is purely a dark Godlike fic many personalities will be changed and each character will be developed based exactly on a real life scenerio meaning any Character with bad childhoods will of course be Darker in personality. Digimon as well will aslo have adjustments such as power levels since i feel as a fan of the original series that they downsized many Characters strength. do not worry for i will make the enemies stronger as well depending on the exact character but otherwise im playing with the bond between a Tamer and their Digimon and what could truly happen instead of the redeeming crap they alwasy do. expect some character to be Killed of because it will be essential to the plot.**

 **P.S. this is a purely OC fanfiction with the OC or OC'S being the protagonist there will also be pairings but for now it is OCxRenamon this will not change unless you want me to make a harem. if so then i will only allow three more girls and they can be from other Anime as well once i have recieved the three females i will place a poll for the top three.**

 _there is no black or white in the world only shades of grey...so tell me where is the grey where is the in between for the victor and the loser the wealthy and the poor...there is none? thats strange to her...why you ask?..if there were only grey then how come im hearing how the winning side is the good guys and the loser side is the bad guys -?_

 **Outlook On Life**

by

Trureadur

 **Chapter 2: alone, Darkness rising and the behemoth!**

Alone.

it was the one simple word GreyGunmon could only describe as he stumbled through the desert of the Digital world the dead lost expression once again in place and his body slowly healing from the wounds he sustained from an earlier fight. he tripped kicking up sand and his hat fell landing a few feet away as his body laid there his eyes staring out into the distance and seeing nothing by the same image of losing his one and only friend.

 **[Digimodify: Flashback]**

 _ **"Ominous Cut!"**_ _a wave of black purple energy crossed the destroyed clearing in order to destroy its foe only for the attack to simple pass by the opponent not even damaging its impenatrable skin._

 _ **"Giga Destroyer II"**_ _was the growling repsonse as a missle was fired from the Digimon's right arm and the missile sped forward slamming into a tired Lycanmon's body were it detonated into a small mushroom cloud._

 _ **"Lethal Diamond Storm!"**_ _was the feminine shout as Renamon crossed her arms which shined a dull white before swinging them in a wide arc launching hundreds of crystaline shards at the enemy only for its skin to come through by shattering the attack upon contact with its body._

 _ **"Nuclear Laser!"**_ _and a beam of pure energy was fired from the left hand and engulfed Renamon in a dome of utter destruction her pained screams ringing out from within which made the Digimon laugh._

 _"HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed "all those rumors of you to being so powerful and here i thought id finally have a challenge" the Digimon frowned "pathetic i probably didnt have to evlove into my mega evolution"_

 _"im Metaltyrannomon only because i want you to know who defeated you" MetalTyrannomon shouted lifting his right arm which revealed a barrel "am im going to enjoy every last second!"_

 _so for the past couple of hours Diremon and Kyuubimon shoulder through their injuries before having to Digivolve back which hadnt really help as they exhuasted their energy trying cause any significant damage. they were tunning out of plans and MetalTyrannomon didnt seem tired let alone outta breath so they were at a lost as to what they can do._

 _"its a shame" MetalTyrannomon gloated as he stepped forward his body shaking the ground from his weight "i expected more" he reached down with his claws lifting a near unconscious Renamon by the throat before unleashing a devestating left hook into her stomach making return to the waking world of pain._

 _Lycanmon growled as he used his sword as a prop to keep himself from falling over mentally screaming at himself to move his body to save her and succeeded in standing up though his legs threatened to buckle._

 _renamon of course feebly struggle under MetalTyrannomon's grip trying to pry it open so she could clear some distance between them but the tightenting grip held steady making renamon go limp._

 _"it seems fighting you both wasnt worth it in the end" MetalTyrannomon grumbled then focused his gaze on Lycanmon "say goodbye to your friend and i hope you enjoyed your final moments together" he threw renamon into the air then aime his left arm at her which charged with powerful energy._

 _Lycanmon could only stare eyes wide as everything seemd to slow down when their eyes met and he watched Renamon shed a single tear before her body was engulfed in another blas essentially deleting her. he continued to watch as the Data vainished leaving for the digital realm then he turned back to MetalTyrannomon expression still disbelieving._

 _"HAHAHA...this is priceless!" MetalTyrannomon laughed as he pointed at Lycanmon "your expression of utter shock at watching her die is Priceless" he laughed again his voice echoing across the clearing before it turned mocking._

 _Lycanmon lowered his head the light of the sun shadowing his eyes effectively hiding the wurderous glint shining within but the killer intent he was leaking made Metaltyrannomon pause._

 _"it seems you still can fight" he grinned darkly making a come here gesture "then fight you mutt show me how much your cared for her or was her death meaningless for you"_

 _Lycanmon growled his body shaking in rage and adrenaline surged through him as he dug deep into his body searching for anymore power just enough to stop the mocking Renamon's death continued to plague his mind. Calumon who was hidden in the trees watched with a said expression on his face as he felt the sorrow and pain from even the distance he was at._

 _"you need this more than i do" was his whispered answer to Lycanmon's plea for power and his Hazard symbol glowed and resonated with the X-AntiVirus symbol on Lycanmon's forehead making it shine a sickly green color._

 _ **"Lycanmon Warp Digivolve to-"**_

 _he body glowed a dull green color which brought MetalTyrannomon's attention to him and said Digimon grinned feel the power rising in his opponent though his expression became confused when the power jumped higher then it vanished. the light died down the body within shifting into a more sitting position then it shattered like an eggshell revealing Lycanmon's new humanized form._

 _Green miasma like mist trailed from his form as he slowly stood up from his sitting position two ornamental pistols with a stylized wolf head at the and of each barrel, each of them the same length which was 1 foot long. he wore a wide-brimmed gunslingers hat grey the predominant color and was tattered bullet holes littered the brim of the hat His eyepatch was gone. a milky white eye and a single scar running vertical from his forehead to his cheek he still had his features as Lycanmon but the Muzzle and fur was a bit shorter making him look a mix between human and wolf. His outfit changed drastically as well: his upper body is covered in a Black fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest reminiscent of his Rookie level form. His legs are covered in Grey, skin-tight pants, with Black knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in Black, elbow-length fur armbands, which end at his wrists. There are ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into the handles of his guns. With fur-covered holsters rested gently at his left and right attached to his belt but all this paled in comparison to the to the weapon currently resting on his back._

 _it was a cross bow as long as he was tall with a stylized wolf head at what would be the barrel end of the weapon a single crossbolt was nestled inside ready to fire rather than the traditional crossbows this had one rotating drum filled with even more crossbolts. grey was the predominant color with the bow a dull bronze and bronze like etchings of a wolf on each side._

 _ **"-GreyGunmon"**_

 **[Digimodify: FlashBack end]**

GreyGunmon sighed heavily the dead expression changing to a more saddened gaze when he thought back on the fight between them he of course had won Absorbed MetalTyrannomon's Data as some sort of petty revenge and then left the human world through one of the portals. he just couldnt grasp the gut wrenching agony as the void threatened to consume his heart but he just couldnt muster up his anger or hate to even vent his frustration. he even wanted to cry, to just yell to the sky above him letting the world know it just wasnt fair but again he couldnt to tired and to sad to bother to move nor find a healer of some kind so he could continue his search. Days nearly a week he spent searching mostly meandering across terrain hoping he would catch some glimpse of her. then he heard something evident by the twitching of his ears which twitched slowly trying to identify and pinpoint the source of the noise and it seemed like it was coming from the right of him.

then the rumbling followed.

it was odd hearing such a noise as he tried to place a picture with such a sound but it seemed he didnt need to when whatever it was, was next to him the rumbling of some engine filling his ears before the noise came around to his left and he saw it. red skulls, decorated a full hubcap which covered a good portion of the wheel, the wheels themselves were smooth no tread at all for grip. the windshield an angry red and two exhaust pipes were situated on the right side he absentily noted something small on the seat. **(AN: its behemoth im not that good at describing machines)**

he picked up something in his dulled senses almost like something calling to him urging him to move and he did the answer as to why wasnt very clear to him since he had given up and was just going to let himself die but the urge grew stronger. he slowly raised himself onto his knees grabbing his hat and putting it on and mentally noted his felt numb to his injuries. he stumbled forward like a drunkard and swatted away the small Digimon on the seat a MetalKororomon if he remembered then sat down himself and the vehicle seemed to almost purr in satisfaction. GreyGunmon felt the evil presence try to fill his mind with hate and violence but his ever growing sadness overpowered it pushing away those thoughts before it overcame the bike itself.

'your hate cannot wash away my sadness behemoth' GreyGunmon thought sadly watching the red become dull deep blue color and it seemed that Behemoth was now sad if not exuding the despair GreyGunmon felt when its form glowed and shifted.

the seat slid back before rising up like the back of a chair making its rider lean back then followed the Handle which extended in grew to reach GreyGunmon's hands comfortably and the exhaust pipes stretched back becoming wider while a second set grew on the left side to the same length as well. the windshield shifted into a Wolf's head its Maw open revealing a single headlight from within and the the front wheel grew out making the bike rise up a bit. what once resembled a sports bike was now a chopper.

'find me a healer Behemoth' he thought growing weary again as he adjusted his crossbow attaching it to the side of Behemoth so it didnt bother him and he got a a feeling of agreement from the bike. with single rev blazing blue energy exploding from the exhaust pipes the back wheel spun kicking up even more sand before speeding off in a wheelie a trailing howl left behind it its wake. GreyGunmon didnt notice he had run over MetalKorotomon who tried to get out of the way but didnt move fast enough to do so.

 **[Cave]**

a single reptilian eye opened as it felt a source of power equal to the one his subordinate brought to him fill his senses and he gave an inquisitive hum in thought contemplating as he always did.

"interesting" it said as his sighed before turning its gaze down to a single form being held within a dull white ball of energy "it seems your friend as entered this world to find you" it closed its eyes wanting to rest some more and missing the single tear from his guests eyes

Renamon who was still unconsicious wished she could move but she had to stay and be healed if she even wanted a chance to return to him

'Lycanmon' she thought as she shed a single tear 'i can feel your despair, your agony why are you being made to suffer so'

she could only contemplate as she tried to figure out how to leave and search for him

 **[With GreyGunmon]**

as he rode Behemoth eyes closed as e tried to rest he felt a faint pulse of sadness but ignored it since he wasnt able to recognize it and allowed himself to sleep knowing Behemoth wouldnt let him fall off as it drove to the nearest village it knew of.

 **[Mudfrigmon Village]**

it was normal for the Mudfrigmon to be up and about as they travesed around their home buying or trading food items they find or just plain enjoying the day at least that is what it was up to a point. each and everyone heard the familiar rumbling for a very familiar vehicle and they ran around in a panic hoping to make it to their huts or any viable place to hide from the Digimon coming to terrorize them. the village leader made his way to the entrance and spotted the growing Dust cloud quickly approaching their home. it didnt take long as Behemoth sped past before turning to its side skidding across the ground and stopped and while they were expecting MetalKoromon to once again attack they were surprised to find not only a different Digimon but in Fact Behemoth looked different.

before the leader could ask what buisness the Digimon had here said rider slowly fell to the side landing on the ground with a dull thump causing dust to rise before it settled and this sent them into a panic thinking Behemoth would attack them. though it didnt in fact it remained excatly out it was before it revved a few times and an overbearing sadness settled on their shoulders and hearts.

"its seems Behemoth found a new rider" the leader said as he gestured for some to lift him up gently once seeing the injuries "but the rider is falling into a depression the likes of which i havent seen" he followed after glancing over at the motionless bike once more before entering the hut where the healer was.

 **[three days later]**

GreyGunmon awoke with a groan before shooting up into an upright position once he recognized he wasnt sleeping on the dirt nor was he dead he gazed down at his body and found his chest wrapped tight as well as his arms head fingers. he saw his clothing resting on a makeshift hook on the wall with his pants an guns resting on the chair beneath that. he rubbed at his bandages cause they itched before he let his arm fall resting at his sides limp his eyes glazing over in thought. he didnt notice anyone walk in nor did he registar someone talking to him till they shouted in his ear making him flinch minutely and turn his eye to the other occupant. making them cringe as they stared into dull lifeless eye since the other was milky white showing he was blind in the other.

"are you alright?" came the soft question

"am i alright?" GreyGunmon chuckled humorlessly "i nearly died at the hands of a monster..watched my one and only friend be Deleted before my eyes..and now im here in this world stumbling around like a drunkard looking for her" he tilted his head "you tell me if i should be alright?"

the Mudfrigmon flinched taking a step back before bowing "im sorry for asking"

GreyGunmon grunted softly "what would it mean to be alright?" he paused not caring of Mudfrigmon was listening "to be safe, loved...cared for..maybe its monetary gain..materialistic possession" he stared down at his lap in thought "maybe its being content knowing you have a purpose" he turned back to Mudfrigmon "dont you think so"

Mudfrigmon tilted its head "im not sure ive mostly lived a simple life here in my home"

"its it truly a simple life" GreyGunmon asked earning a confused expression "is it simple because you've done it for your entire existence or is it simple because its what you know..what could be simple to you could be complicated and aurduous for someone else"

Mudfrigmon could only nod "you seem to think a lot about things dont you?"

GreyGunmon would have shrugged but he just couldnt muster the want to do so "maybe..but its anything better then the prevailing loneliness inside my heart"

Mudfrigmon nodded before turning to leave "once you've dressed our village leader wishes to speak with you

GreyGunmon only nodded going back to staring a his lap his ears twitching as footsteps faded before clenching his hands "why am i still like this" his whispered "ive should have changed back once i was unconscious" he could feel a small thrum of his power inside himself and he shook his head "it seems absorbing that bastard has me stuck like this until my power settles down" with a soft sigh he swung his legs out of the cot he was on and stood up before rubbing his head having hit the ceiling of the small abode. he slowly put his clothes on ignoring the fact he had to hunch in order to keep himself from hitting the ceiling again once he was done he stepped out into the light pushing down the stinging pain that comes with adjusting to sudden light in his eyes. he spotted behemoth and noted the changes making him smile sadly as the Bike resonated with him conveying his sadness.

it also affected the village as everything seemed to dim like clouds had covered the village and the once spry Mudfrigmon moving about smiling slowly lost the feeling and a few started to trudge along not really bothering to reach their intended destination. even the few trainee and baby level Digimon started to cry sensing the growing sadness and emptiness. GreyGunmon could only look on apathetically as he neither had time nor the emotional capacity to care how his presence was affecting them so without a second thought and patting his holsters making sure his guns were secured he hopped on Behemoth.

"w-wait!" was the errant shout

A paw gripped his sleeve making him turn down and look spotting another Mudfrigmon only it was taller not by much just and inch or so with a crown of some sort to indicate his status.

"no reason to leave so soon stranger" Mudfrigmon gave a grin "please stay im sure we can accomdate you until you can leave on better terms" his suggestion was ignored in favor of being backhanded by GreyGunmon who finally showed emotion in the form of cold rage.

"Dont touch me" he growled "im grateful you healed me but i wish to stay no more as i must find my friend"

"you cant run from your feelings stranger" Mudfrigmon leader spoke as he stood back up braving the glare aimed at him "you need to talk about it or else it will destroy you from te inside" he hmmed "ive seen your type and i can safely say your acting like a baby level"

GreyGunmon was silent his once angered eyes returning to ther dullness and with a rev the engine the deep rumble causing everyone to pause and with a screech of rubber and dirt flying back he sped the Bike around in a u-turn and drove out the village.

the leader could only gaze at the retreating form of the mysterious Digimon and shake his head before turning around though by doing so he missed the large massive arrow shaped energy descend from the sky until it hit him.

GreyGunmon placed his Crossbow back into the holster on Behemoth the wolf head barrel smoking and from behind him a brilliant yet sickly green light epxploded into a dome engulfing the small village and wiping everyone out. GreyGunmon's once dull eyes now being replaced with Dark intentions and insanity the only thing on his mind was finding Renamon anyone in his way will be dealt with.

 **[back in the cave]**

Renamon stilled rested as she felt her power slowly come back she couldy hear something else with her as well as feel the overbearing amount of good energy coming from the other occupant. she tried to place a name to such a familiar feeling but then she remember that she needed to get out and find Lycanmon she twitched within the orb the only sign she was forcing her body to move when a deep chuckle caught her attention.

"do not worry young one" the voice spoke gently "once you are fully restored ill be sending you back to your rightful place"

'rightful place?' renamon thought 'does he mean with Lycanmon'

"no not him" the voice responded "your place as one of my digidestined with you Tamer Rika"

Renamon really wanted to struggle now 'NO! i refuse to return to..to that bitch!' she mentally growled 'she made her choice and its been approved by the sovereigns im not going back to that hell!'

"im sorry young one but it must be done in order to save not only the digital world but the human world from a great threat"

'i dont care!..im not leaving Lycanmon just cause you get off on Destinies' Renamon growled

"im afraid you have no choice" the voice said "as the leader and subsequent god of your world i can change this all with but a whim"

'no..im not going back' Renamon whispered as her power pulsed growing darker in nature 'and no amount of being a god will stop me!'

the voice sighed heavily "you were never supposed to even have met this Lycanmon nor should he ever met you"

Renamon grew silent as she listened

"you were supposed to change your Tamer's view on Digimon then join the other Digidestined in stopping the evil from destroying everything" it explained pausing to let it sink in before continuing "this Lycanmon was to be deleted as his unnatural creation at the hands of the DigiGnomes and the X-Antivirus has changed the outcome of my plans"

'as ive said before i dont care' Renamon said coldly 'if i dont return to Lycanmon you plans will still change because he will then hunt you down'

"im not to worried young one" it chuckled " as a sovereign of the eastern hemishpere and strongest of them all your..friend is but a minor inconvience"

Renamon could only remain silent before her thoughts trailed back to her friend 'Lycanmon wherever you are..please find me' she sighed managing to move her arm a little 'maybe then ill tell you how i feel once we destroy this sovereign' he thoughts turned darker and the only one who knew was said sovereign who watched as the bright yellow fur dulled in color.

it closed its eyes once more 'you wont be changing the fate of this world Lycanmon' he slowly fell asleep 'to much is at stake for you to interfere'

 **[Shinjuku a little after Greygunmon's departure]**

Takato was currently trying to figure out a plan for victory a sure fire way to win against his opponent who calmly stared back from behind his glasses and a smirk on his lips as he stipled his fingers and leaned forward.

"so do you yield" the older male said

Takato wiped the cold sweat from his brow before sighing in defeat "fine..you win henry"

Henry grinned before writing down his score and started reseting his chess pieces an action mimiced by Takato

"that 12-3 in my favor" henry joked before laughing as Takato slumped grumbling

"why am i even doing this again" takato groaned out as he turned a bored gaze onto his Partner Guilmon who was currently playing with Terriermon

Henry sighed in exasperation "cause you wanted to get smarter while Guilmon gets stronger so you two dont get blindsided by Rika and Icdevimon again

Takato shivered as the once surpressed memories came back of his recent battle with what people are now dubbing the Ice Demon

 **[Digimodify: Flashback Activate]**

 _"Guilmon remember stay here and outta sight okay" Takato said as he opened the shed to let Guilmon walk inside though it was a wasted effort when a javelin shaped ice slammed into the wall startling Takato while Guilmon started growling._

 _"are you sure Icedevimon?" a emotionaless voice questioned as the Ice Digimon nodded_

 _"yes he is the source of power ive been sensing occasionally" IceDevimon said as he let a nonchalant glance search over Guilmon's visage before crossing his arms "if i absorb him all gain enough power to warp Digivolve and be able to defeat that mutt and your former partner"_

 _Rika merely hummed in thought before nodding pulling out her D-Ark and sliding a card through it_

 _ **Digimodify: Below zero**_

 _IceDevimon smirked darkly as his right hand glowed before holding it out palm open_

 _ **"Wailing ice shards!"**_ _three four foot long icicles launched from his hand speeding through the air fast enough to become blueish white blurs_

 _ **"Pyro Sphere!"**_ _a car sized ball of fire escaped from Guilmo's open maw meeting the ice shards head on before to Takato's shock as the first shard made contact and invertly froze the fire leaving it just a shpere of ice in which the second shattered the attack and the third followed narrowly missing Guilmon who dodged._

 _though as the ice shard sailed past hitting the same shed five feet instantly flash froze in a thin layer of ice making Takato's eyes widen andhe stared at the cold expression on Rika's face._

 _"y-you're serious bout this aren't you?" Takato asked fear creeping into his voice_

 _Rika merely tilted her head "its what Digimon were made to do" she readied another card "and i aim to be the strongest to exact my revenge"_

 _"w-wait!"_

 _She stopped letting curiousity show on her face_

 _"h-how bout you wait..let me get Guilmon to evolve" Takato explained "that way you can get more out of it..yeah he chuckled nervously hoping she would buy it_

 _Rika seemed to think about it before nodding minutely seeing it more beneficial in the long run and she can always get IceDevimon stronger should Takato try and use an evolved Guilmon to defeat her._

 **[Digimodify: Flashback end]**

he shuddered again "i know..its just that..everything is changing so fast and im not sure if i can get Guilmon strong enough let alone listen to me so i dont lose him" he slumped over again "i dont know what to do"

henry seemed to think tapping his chin before getting an idea which made him grin "why not go to the Digital world?"

Takato shot up disbelief in his expression "go to the Digital world..is that even Possible!?"

henry shrugged "is they can come here i think its safe to say that it is possible" he frowned as he crossed his arms in thought "we just need to find a way to open a pathway to the world and a way to safely navigate through.

Takato nodded and was looking thoughtful ideas flitting through his head

[Digital world]

Orochimon was running in his currently champion level form and was out of breath and running on fumes in terms of energy but he needed to get away from the monster hunting him. he turned down the path in the forest only for an arrow to embedd itself next to him making him trip in his bulky form and turn tail in the other direction a single golden eye the other a milky white following him from the trees. the shadowed figure jumped easily using the branches to keep up with his prey while maintaining cover before he caught up to Orochimon of was trapped on the muddy bank leading to a deep river.

"you have run for far to long Orochimon" came a calm yet dead voice making Orochimon turn fearfully to the source

standing before him was none other than GreyGunmon his Crossbow in hand another arrow glowing green ready to fire should Orochimon try to run

"y-you bastard" Orochimon growled with a hissing undertone

"me a bastard" GreyGunmon said calmly "then what does that make you" he tilted his head "insignificant mostly"

Orochimon attempted to lash out with one of his many arms only for the limb to fall short when the very arrow loaded in the weapon was now lodged in his head and he wasnt able to voice his current thoughts let alone think as his body fell apart into Data which was then absorbed into GreyGunmon's body.

"still not enough" GreyGunmon mumbled as he holstered his weapon and stared up at the wanning sky "ill find you Renamon..even if i have to destroy everything to do it" he turned barely missing something watching him but it vanished as he turned to see it.

frowning slightly his dead expression returned before walking back to Behemoth in order to hunt down more powerful Digimon.

a single dokumon walked out from the treeline before hissing mandibles clicking "yeesss..he is progressing nicely masster" Dokumon went silent cocking her head to the side "i shhall continue servailencce" Dokumon grinned taking to the trees and following

[unknown location]

the figure once again couldnt help keep the grin off his face as he watched GreyGunmon easily dispatch Orochimon though it turned into a frown when another screen popped up showing Renamon practicing while being watched by Azulongmon.

"you will not interfere in this Soveriegn" he grumbled darkly "ive put to much planning in achieving my goals for these two" he allowed his power to pulse once collecting a greyish energy into his hand before shooting it at the screen "enjoy your darkness Renamon..use it well"

 **Alright! second chapter done though i wish it wasnt so short compare to my first chapter but ill live with it as long as i can make them long and entertaining for my first ever followers to my story. the knowledge that a few people enjoyed reading my first chapter enough to the point they were willing to either favorite or follow my progress brings literal tears to my eyes. anyway onto a few things in regards to this fanfiction i figured id let you all know right now.**

 **im going to stop following the canon storyline as trying to even follow it loosely is currently fighting with my inate urge to just write it like an actual book versus like the anime. so with little regrets im going to continue on with the goal of producing twenty chapters each at least 9 to 10,000 words in length with the full intention of providing you all with a good read.**

 **im also glad that i got to include takato and henry within the second chapter while also revealing the slowly building darkness in both Lycanmon now currently stuck in his mega evolution and renamon being healed by a soverign who hopes to send her back to fix a prophecy. i hope i did well with give Azulongmon a sort of righteous nature that is filled with misplaced intentions and i hoped you like what i did with Behemoth.**

 **what i felt with Behemoth was that it can change its appearance to better reflect its rider in nature if the chosen rider is able to assert a level of dominance on the vehicle just like it does when it possesses its rider with violence, anger, and hate. i think ive covered what i wanted to explain please review as i need to know what i need to improve on and im thankful no one had a problem with my first chapter even though i spotted lots of grammer mistakes when i re read after it uploaded. im changing the polls since i feel maybe you all would feel better if you OC was place in the story i can change things around and should you like the idea ill add them if only to get more in the story. if there are any question please ask and ill provide an answer the third chapter and please at least consider reviewing while im glad no one seemed to find any problems with my first Chapter id feel better if you at least left a review so i know what i did wrong.**

 **i have other fanfictions in the works**

 **Naruto Shippuden: Nature Spirit**

 **Pokemon: the great Arc**

 **Highschool DxD**

 **Sonic Overdrive**

 **HTTYD: Forevermore**

 **some im thinking about working on**

 **X-men**

 **Skyrim**

 **Parasyte**

 **Avengers**

 **Godzilla**

 **and many more**

 **i also would like any challenges you think i can handle but i would prefer you wait after my second fanfiction is uploaded so you have a better understanding on if you feel comfortable with me attempting you challenge.**


End file.
